Fate that brought us together
by grey'sgilmore4ever
Summary: Chapter 3 up! People from two different worlds meet in a slightly different way... start to like each other... but then will their relationship lasts... find out! AxC and KxL
1. Chapter 1

Fate that brought us together Chapter 1 - In the beginning

A/N Athrun and Kira here are popular boys and also are hearthrobs. Cagalli's best friend is Lacus. And also Yzak and Dearka are part of Athrun's group. Hey! if you have any comments and suggestions or do you wannna add or lessen anything, please write to me. TY!  
It was a Monday morning... in school... it was still five minutes before the bell rang for class...

Cagalli and Kira were talking when suddenly... there was a man with blue hair and emerald eyes staring and smiling at them.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he asked. Both of them faced him and was shocked.

"Um... nothing... just some things..."

Then there was silence...

ring...ring... the bell rang... as their teacher entered their classrooms and going back to their seats.

"Good morning class!"... "GOOD MORNING"... "Okay you may take your seats now."...

"Okay let's start our class please turn your books to page... 75..." Ms.Erica said, their English teacher.

After class...

"Hey! Cagalli could you wait for a sec...?" asked Kira.

"Sure! why?"

"I have to tell you something...it's important" he added.

"Okay!"

"Hmm, what could it be?" she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... the thing I wanted to tell is this... and I like you." Kira said these words with a kiss on Cagalli's lips then silence filled the room...

ring...ring...ring...

And both snapped out of it, leaving Cagalli shocked and Kira blushed and running away hurrying for class.

"What happend? Why is your face so red?" Lacus asked her best friend whose facial expression never change from a while ago. While Lacus was for an answer... Cagalli suddenly snapped out of it and asked "What did you say?"

"Finally, I said What happend to you? Why is your face so red and Why are you so absent-minded?" she said.

"Um... nothing..." she said smiling.

After so many classes and periods... it was dismissal time... and Cagalli and Kira couldn't look at each other if they pass by each other. But only one person ever noticed them... Athrun and he was having some suspicion.

And he hurried to catch up with his best friend... Kira... and he being curious and also asking him a lot of questions like..."What happend? or Why are you guys acting like this? and a lot more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day...

Cagalli was passing by the halls of their school when suddenly Athrun just popping out of nowhere asked her if they could go out this coming weekend.

"Okay... I guess?" she replied feeling a bit awkward. "Great! so... meet you in... the park... two o' clock... this saturday" he replied. And they said their goodbyes and walking towards their class.

While Cagalli was walking towards her class she accidentaly bumped into... Kira..."Hi..." she greeted and her face turrning red a bit and same goes to him. And silence filled the air... "Um, you must be shocked about what I told you yesterday..." "It took me a long time to say this but... I really like you!"

And... Athrun heard this and also Lacus... and both was shocked.

After both of them realizing it... they both asked... "Really, really". "C' mon give me rhe details, when did this start?" Athrun added. "Yah, I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me? ohh i see that's why you were acting strange yesterday." Lacus said. "Yeah, yeah your right" he said.

While both of them were engaging in a long conversation, Cagalli and Kira were just quiet and listening to their conservations at the same time they were blushing.

But their conversations was cut when a voice was heard calling his name "ATHRUN...ATHRUN!" and Athrun shrieked and frowned when he heard that voice. And Lacus and Cagalli were just curious who could that girl be and why does she look like Lacus...?...?...?

END!

A/N Who do you think could that girl be and why does she look like Lacus? tune in for the next update See Yah! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fate that brought us together Chapter 2 - An unexpected guest

A/N Chapter 2 updated.Sorry it took so long for me to update and correct obviously its MEER! Anyways, hope you like it!

"Hi! Athrun it's been a long time!" a girl named Meer exclaimed as usual with her annoying voice that could make you deaf (Oh! you know what I mean).

"MeEr! WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE!" he exclaimed a bit afraid and worried at the same time. "Oh! you know Athrun I've miss you. And I've heard that your staying in Orb now so I just took a shuttle and head straight for your school. Oh, I miss you so much." she replied.

smooshing him

"Um... Athrun" Cagalli asked. "Yes!" he replied taking a deep breath "Maybe she was having suspicion already...That can't be! Eh? But wait why am I feeling this way?" he thought.

Cagalli finishing her sentence...

"How are you related? I mean how did you get to know each other? Just curious." she continued. "Well... were... sort of... like..." he replied and pausing after every word, but before he could finish his sentence... suddenly... Meer but-in."Were engaged so his my fiancée and I'm his fiancée!"

"WHAT!" both Cagalli and Lacus were shocked and their jaws looked like their going to fall. "But... but...ThAt'S nOt TrUe!" he shouted feeling guilty and ashamed.

"See, couldn't you see the beautiful ring on my hand. It fits perfectly as always." Meer added."WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"he asked. And both Cagalli and Lacus said..."HUMPH!" with an angry face which lead them no choice but to leave.

Ring... ring... ring...the bell rang

"Oh, I'm going to miss you honey. See you later!" and after saying those words, Meer planted a kiss on Athrun lips and all of his classmates as well as his friends stared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the classroom...

"Grrrrr... Why I'm I feeling this way...it is as if I'm JEALOUS... or maybe I like or even love ATHRUN ZALA! But it can't be the one I like is Kira." Cagalli thought and snapped out of it just in time for class, as Athrun entered the room not even dare look at Cagalli even once.

"Good Morning class!" Ms.Murrue greeted their Math teacher. "Okay, we'll start our class but before that I want you to meet your new classmates for the entire school year... Meer Campbell." she added.

"Good Morning, it's nice to meet you all I hope we could be friends." she greeted...smiling and waving at her so called classmates.

"Okay, Ms.Campbell you may take the seat beside Ms.Attha."

"No way..." Athrun thought. "That can't be, unfair!" he added.

After quite a while...

"I'M FREE..." Athrun shouted, jumping up and down, side to side which made his classmates laugh and stare. "FrEe FrOm WhAt?" Cagalli asked while stepping out of the classroom.

"Oh, nothing... I'm just so happy that its over." he replied.

But before they could start or even end their conversation... they were interrupted by...none other than...

"HI! ATHRUN. I MISS YOU!" Meer greeted while kissing him and hugging him at the same time and not even cares about the people around them. She even made Cagalli look stupid just standing there on the corner.

This made Cagalli felt like an outcast so she thought..."Maybe, I'll just walk away pretending not even existing in that scene." But the thing she doesn't understand was that why is she feeling this way as if...SHE'S JEALOUS!

But that it's impossible because she did accept Kira's invitation and plus she liked Kira so why?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day...it was saturday...and it was a special day...

"Cagalli, honey your date is here." Ms.Attha shouted calling Cagalli from the living room.

"Be right there!" she replied.

"So, you must be Kira Yamato. Please to meet you!" "You too Mrs.Attha" "Oh no please call me MS. ATTTHA."

Before ending the conversation...

"I'm here so how do I look?" Cagalli questioned asking for her mom's and Kira's opinion.

"You look great honey!" her mom replied putting a smile on her face.

"You look good in anything...here take it." Kira replied while giving her a bouquet of white tulips.

"Oh, thank you. They look beautiful." she thanked and smelled the fragance of the flowers as well as planting a kiss on Kira's cheek.

And both blushed...

"Were leaving bye ma!" and both said their goodbyes and left.

"Your mom is great, I like her she's nice." Kira said.  
"Really, thanks! I always think so." she replied. "So what you wanna do?" "Don't know what do you like?" he replied.

"I know wanna fly kites?" he suggested.

"SURE!"

So went and rented a kite...it took them the whole day just flying kites but...it was memorable.

"It was great today I had a great time." Cagalli said. "Me too." he added.

Then they hugged and kissed deeply and affectionately.

END!

A/N Hope you like it! tune in for the next update please r&r:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Fate that broguht us together Chapter 3 - Unforgettable experience

When Cagalli shut her front door after Kira sending her home she was different...her facial expression was as if she already met her prince charming or maybe she was just daydreaming.  
"It seems that you had a great time ey!" her mother said.

"Yes... I had a GREAT time." she replied.

"Good... I'll also give you good news too... tomorrow I'll let you meet the guy I've been dating for quite some time."

"He works in your school... he is in a high position."

"WHAT!" Cagali was shocked forgetting about her prince charming and looking about reality.

"Who is he anyways?" she asked.

"You'll see, you'll be meeting him tomorrow he will be staying here for dinner and also he will be bringing his son...so... go to bed early today and also dress well. Okay?"

"Yah sure..." she answered a little worried and confused.

"Who could they be and how do they look like(the father and the son) and what attracted her the most(the father)? she was thinking a lot about this and almost got a headache.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Zala household...

"WhAt?" Athrun said.

"Yes, didn't you here me you'll be meeting the wonderful lady I've been dating for quite some time... we'll be going to their house for dinner and you'll be meeting her daughter so... dress well and proper."

"Yah, I know but you dating... a bit impossible." he excliamed.

"ExCuSe Me?" his father asked a little shocked by the question asked by his son.

"Oh, whatever yah yah I understand. Make a good impression."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the streets of Orb...

Cagalli and Kira suddenly bumped to each other while talking their friends...and both just blushed and walked their seperate ways.

"What was that about?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, nothing I just had a great time yesterday"  
"Oh somebody's in LOVE"

"OH Shut up!"

"What made you say so...?"

"Your blushing." she said with a smirk on her face.

"ReAlLy!" 

"HAHAHA!"

Both laughed and just walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day...in school...

In science class...

"Good Morning class, it's okay you don't need to stand up and you don't need to greet"  
"I'm just so excited for this year's major project and I'll be grouping you into two"  
"Any quetions"  
"Yes, Mr. Elsman"

"Could we choose our own partners?"

"I would like to but I can't I remember the last time you and your partner end up you know. And her parents almost sued you. No harm done here because I know all of you know this side of the story."'

"No I don't" a guy named Yzak said.

And everyone laughed...

"Now, now everybody please take oyur seats and I'll be assigning your partners."

"Yzak you'll be partnering with Shiho, Dearka you'll be partnering with Mirr, Kira you'll be partnering with...Lacus, Athrun you'll be partnering with Cagalli and Meer you'll be partnering with Ishido(fiction name) and so on so forth."

"WHAT!" I can accept this all eight of them including Meer exclaimed.

"If your not satisfied with your partners you may at least get a zero."

"No thank you." all of them replied. "I'm okay with that anyways I'm just a temporary student here" excluding one MEER said.

"Your sure?"

"Well thinking about it I'll take it back."

ring... ring... it was dismissal time... and everyone was excited to go home... except this two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the Attha household...

"Oh, Good Honey your home. Help me with plates, Please. I'm already tense about the whole thing... he going to my house... meeting his son in all... Oh, you know what I mean." getting nervous and a bit paranoid.

"And remember be in your best behavoir. I don't want you losing your face in front of them. Okay?" she added and while putting the food on the table.

"Got it mom! Relax its just dinner. Let it go." she said while setting the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the door of the Attha household... the famous Zala's were standing preparing to ring the doorbell.

"Son, wait! Remember what your suppose to do Athrun? Don't make me embarass you and...(vice versa)." Patrick Zala said while fixing his son's tie.

"Yah, yah. Got it!" he replied.

ring... ring... the doorbell rang.

"Honey, could you kindly open the door it could be them?."

"Okay."

When she opened the door... both were shocked... and this is what all they said...

"YOU!"

END!

A/N Hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon. Please r&r ! TY! 


End file.
